


Thicker than water

by samodivax



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fuck Canon, Gen, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samodivax/pseuds/samodivax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Edana Cousland, nearly a year after the night that destroyed everything she held dear, takes the life of the man responsible and learns of a dark secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiarQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiarQueen/gifts).



> Written for a very dear friend of mine with their glorious Cousland! I hope whoever reads this liked it half as much as I liked writing it :)

Perhaps the only thing more ominous than the echoing footsteps in the dungeons, was the death and decay spread throughout the floor. The number of corpses had trippled since Edana Cousland entered the estate, and they were pilling up by the minute. She made them scream; it was a game by then. They struck, she countered, broke their balance, aimed somewhere lower - a leg, the loins, the waist - and then she stuck. Lightly, in her opinion, these were flesh wounds. Enough to put them down, leave them for Alistair to mercifully finish.

Morrigan furthered the expirience. Hexes inflicted horror upon them, drained their energy, their life. After each room they cleared, she'd quickly regenerate them with what little healing magic they knew, and on they went, to a new blood bath. Yet Alistair dragged his feat along the way, walking behind the rest. He didn't enjoy killing, not like they did, and he wanted nothing less than he wanted to stand between them and their sick excitement. As Oghren swung his battleaxe left and right, he merely kept track how many Edana had put down, and how many - he.

Edana had about a dozen on him when they reached the end of the hall. One final door left, one piece of wood and iron between her and sweet release of vengence.

She kicked down the door and rushed in, finding Howe clad in some pathetic armour - a mockery of a warrior's garb - and hiding behind his men. The mage was their main concern, and as such she sent Alistair after him. Morrigan and Oghren took on the rest.

Howe was all hers though.

Disarming him was no challenge, not for someone of her strength and skill. Not for someone who had earned the right to end him, then and there.

The blade pierced through him, the useless decorative armour he wore - soaking with blood. Barely the tip had cut through his worthless flesh and he fell to his knees. Edana bent down, getting a closer look at his quickly paling face as she pushed the sword further. She smirked as his face twisted in agony, breathing in the smell of his blood.

"Heh," he snickered, a dark grin spreading on his lips "you... have more of me than you think, _pup_."

Her hands went numb. Frozen there, holding the hilt, as the sudden realization of his words reached her.

She grabbed him by the collar, letting the sword hang there, cutting further down with its own weight. Face a mere inches from his, "What are you insinuating, you bastard?! Explain yourself!" she demanded.

But he only grinned, teeth stained with the blood he'd began choking on.

"You have... no idea,.." he panted "..do you?"

Edana tightened her grip on his collar, leaning in closer as she growled.

"You _lying_ , wretched little man..."

"Haha,... am I?" he spat aside, trying to clear his throat as his eyes began to water. "Dear girl... can you look... into my eyes, and not see... yourself? Can you.... look upon a mirror.... not see my eyes, my nose.... Don't you.... feel...  my blood boiling... inside _your_ veins?"

" _You're lying!_ " she yelled, but he went on.

"Dear, sweet.... _daughter_... you know so little... about yourself..." he laughed meekly "...and that whore... your mother..." the only thing keeping the blood in her face was the rage that sustained her, knuckles long since white from the grip they kept on Howe. "Bryce... always did leave early, heh... the wine was plenty.... my servants busy... didn't take long, hah..."

"Why?! _Why_ are you telling me this?! Why are you _lying_ to me?!"

"Hahaah.... dearest... eldest _daughter_..." his voice broke, and Edana felt something within her chest clench "I always... wanted to be there..." the tears slide down to his chin " but _she_ wouldn't have it..."

"No, you're lying, you are _lying_..."

"I wanted... to take you home... that night, Edana... I would...  _never_ 've..harmed you... you deserved... more, my lit...tle spitfire... we always did..."

She stood there, holding the lifeless body by the collar until her fingers went numb. The corpse slipped from her grasp, a single thud echoing through the lifeless chamber.

Her boots were soaked in his blood.


End file.
